


Warmth

by evexe-n (manatsuko)



Series: DM Domestic Dictionary Drabbles [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: (somewhat), Consequences, Established Relationship, Fluff, Heart-to-Heart, Humor, Light Angst, Loud Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 03:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10208345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manatsuko/pseuds/evexe-n
Summary: Continuation of'Tease'Kaiba's even worse at facing consequences than Atem is. Atem is not very amused.Mokuba just needs a vacation after all of this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this for over a week help
> 
> \---  
> & an FYI in case it wasn't obvious, all characters are aged up several years so Mokuba's over 18 here too

 

 

[Night]

 

 

"Would you get on with it!" Kaiba bit out. It was supposed to be a threat, but the breathy undertone in his voice sounded too close to pleading for his tastes.

He was comforted by the fact that Atem's responding laugh, although cocky as ever, seemed to take a lot of self-control too. Atem's hand traced down Kaiba's ribs, trailing heat in its wake.

"Someone's impatient."

He tried to shift his hips, but Atem's hand shot down to his pelvis, applying pressure in the _wrong_ place, damn it. His other hand was still wrapped around one of Kaiba's wrists, securing it in place against the sheets. He let the nails of his free hand dig into Atem's shoulder.

"You're crossing the line from 'teasing' to 'pain in the ass' right about now!"

Atem raised his eyebrows in a rather suggestive leer. "You would know."

Kaiba retaliated by kicking him in the back with his heel.

"Just move already!"

A wince escaped the smaller man. "A nudge would've sufficed, thank you!"

He rolled his eyes. "As if you-"

Any further argument was cut short by the lips suddenly enveloping his own, effectively silencing him. Atem wasted no time in attaching his teeth to Seto's bottom lip, tugging slightly before soothing it with his tongue. Kaiba tangled a hand into the matted spikes of hair near Atem's neck. His nails scratched across the other's scalp, a moan rising in his throat.

Panting, Atem broke their kiss to ask, "Are you sure you're okay now?"

Kaiba growled, whether in impatience or something else, he wasn't sure. "I said, _move_!"

Atem drew back slowly, prolonging his lover's suffering. Kaiba bit his cheek, forcing himself to keep quiet. If Atem didn't up the pace soon, he was going to have to take matters into his own hands. Just as he considered flipping the two of them over, Atem snapped his hips forward again, grunting in exertion.

The tempo Atem set was languid at best after that first rapid thrust, providing buildup without the chance of release. Kaiba tried to spur him on with another kick of his heel, but Atem gripped the offending leg, dragging it up over his shoulder. Instead, he sucked a kiss into the skin near Seto's knee. He detached his lips with a wet plop in sync with the next lazy roll of his hips.

Now well and truly fed up, Kaiba pulled the other down by his neck to join their lips once more, twisting his hips in an attempt to get closer. The sudden change in position caught Atem off guard, leaving him scrambling for balance. Kaiba took full advantage.

He managed to flip their position without dislodging himself, keeping Atem thoroughly distracted by the way their tongues entwined.

Kaiba leaned back, both hands on Atem's chest to keep him immobile. He smirked triumphantly as he took control, choosing a pace that suited _him_ instead of Atem.

The latter looked distressed, grip tense on Seto's hips and trying to gather his wits. Both of them were short of breath, their panting the only thing breaking the silence until-

" _Fuck_!" Kaiba's hand flew up to his mouth. He dug his teeth into the tissue near his thumb in a vain attempt at muffling his voice. He skirted the edge of pleasure, so near yet just out of reach. He needed _more_.

Atem took the opportunity to grasp Kaiba's arm, pulling himself up with it. Kaiba had no choice but to bring his free arm around the other's shoulders, bringing them even closer together. They were completely pressed chest to chest now.

Atem looked up, grinning cheekily.

"Comfortable up there?"

If the ever increasing flush on his face was any indication, he felt a lot more than 'comfortable'. Atem wasn't in much better shape, his hair in complete disarray and sweat dripping down the side of his neck.

Kaiba feebly knocked against his shoulder in reply, still biting his hand. 

"Come on," Atem groaned, "You know how much I love to hear you."

He grabbed Kaiba's wrist, pulling his face closer to his own and licked over Seto's knuckles, dragging his tongue over to where skin met lips and teeth. He switched between light nips and licks, slowly working Kaiba's hand loose from his mouth. Atem entwined their fingers, clutched Seto's upper thigh with his other hand for leverage and thrust _up_.

Kaiba started yelling at him in a slew of incoherent expletives and curses, chanting them like a mantra. He sounded wrecked beyond recognition.

Atem loved it.

"Louder," he urged, " _C'mon!_ "

Kaiba raked his nails across Atem's back, shouting, "Shut up, shut up, shut u- Ah!"

Atem set his teeth to Kaiba's jugular, sucking bruises into his skin. His mind was stuck in a haze of lust, his blood pumping and knocking behind his ears, the noise growing louder and louder and-

Atem froze.

The knocking came from the door, not his imagination.

"Atem, what-"

"Oh good, you guys finally noticed!?"

The grip around Atem's shoulders increased about tenfold, enough so that it might bruise later. The look on Kaiba's face was eerily akin to that of a deer caught in headlights.

Then again, Atem was pretty sure he too looked about ready to flee.

Mokuba's muffled voice floated from behind the door, "No offence, but I have a meeting first thing in the morning, so for the sake of my night's rest and my sanity, can you keep it down? It's not like you didn't have your fun yesterday-"

Kaiba's breathing stopped. Atem would have been worried if not for his furiously mouthed ' _He heard!?_ ' a few seconds later.

"-and it's already two a.m.!"

Everything fell silent.

Another knock.

"Hello-o? I know you're in there, with the noise you were making earlier it was impossible to miss! Y'know, the _'Louder'_ and _'Shut up, shut up, shut up_ ' and the creative use of cursing?"

Seto looked like he was about to throw up. Atem rubbed circles into the other's lower back in an attempt to calm him down, to no avail.

Mokuba continued, "A reply would be nice!"

Atem braced himself for the no doubt awkward conversation to follow, but before he could get out a single syllable, Kaiba slapped a hand over his mouth and glared daggers at him. He swore the temperature in the room dropped several degrees.

Outside, Mokuba sighed. "You know what, _fine_! You don't need to reply, just keep quiet for the night, okay?" A pause. "Thanks!"

The younger Kaiba brother could be heard shuffling back to his own room with a yawn. Neither of them moved, uncertain of how to proceed.

As soon as the sound of Mokuba's footsteps had tapered off however, Kaiba worked himself free from Atem's grip, hastily cleaned himself up and made for the closet. He seemed to pull out clothes at random, dressing himself with remarkable speed.

Atem crawled to the foot end of the bed, trying to get Kaiba's attention. This situation wasn't looking good.

"...Seto?"

He didn't receive a reply. Kaiba put on his jacket and strode across the room, bypassing the bed completely.

Atem's heart sank as the door clicked shut.

Seto hadn't looked back to him even once.

 

 

[Day]

 

 

Joey waved a hand in front of his face.

"Hey, something wrong? You've been lookin' distracted all day."

Atem hadn't even noticed he'd zoned out.

He smiled faintly. "Nah, I'm fine, really."

Ryou turned to look at them over his shoulder. "Joey's right though, you do seem rather under the weather..." He tapered off, not wanting to sound too intrusive.

Tristan had no such qualms and slapped him on the shoulder. "Trouble in paradise, eh?"

Atem groaned. Why'd he have to say that?

"Wait, is that it!? Moneybags bein' an idiot again? What'd he do?" At the mere mention of Kaiba being involved with Atem's less than stellar mood, Joey looked as if he was ready to run all the way to Kaiba Corp to give Kaiba a piece of his mind. As usual.

While the sentiment was appreciated, it was safe to say it wouldn't solve anything this time.

Joey got a punch in the side from Tristan for his trouble. "Not subtle, Joey."

Not one to be outdone, the blond decided payback was in order and kicked his friend in the shin.

"I never claimed to be!"

Atem chuckled at their antics.

"You're not wrong, I guess. I don't know whether he's upset or not, but knowing Kaiba..."

"Big chance he's upset, right?" Yugi finished from beside him.

Atem nodded.

"Whatever it's about, it'll blow over again. Don't worry." Yugi squeezed his hand in sympathy. The small gesture was more comforting than any words could be at the moment. Atem linked their fingers together.

"I hope so."

The two of them kept an even pace as Joey and Tristan walked up to Ryou, trying to get him involved in the aftermath of their bickering. A lot of wild gesturing and fake-outraged accusations were being made.

When they were walking a decent amount of distance behind the others, Yugi let his worry show.

"How bad is it?" He asked, careful to keep his voice low enough to escape the others' attention.

"I'm...not sure, to be honest. He left last night and I haven't heard from him since."

"Not even one of his oddly worded good morning texts?"

Atem had to smile at that. It had taken a while for him to figure out why Seto tended to send short, seemingly pointless messages to him some mornings. They ranged anywhere from asking if he needed to pick up something from the store before coming back from a night at the office, to little reminders at what time his flight would be leaving. Always in the morning, around the time Atem would be waking up without him.

Needless to say, there had been no new texts today.

He shook his head, adding, "No, nothing."

He hated when Kaiba decided to avoid him for whatever reason. It only dragged out the issue, and had the nasty side effect of building up frustration in them both.

"Kaiba will come around, I'm sure of it. He's never been able to avoid you for very long, you're both too confrontational for that. And stubborn. And-"

Atem laughed. "I get it, I get it, have some mercy here, partner."

"Nah, you'll survive." Yugi swung their arms back and forth in exaggerated arcs and grinned. "Besides, you didn't even hear me out!"

Atem clutched his chest, putting on his best impression of a kicked puppy. "I don't think my poor, fragile ego could take it if I let you continue."

It wasn't very effective.

"I'm sorry, your fragile _what_ now?" Yugi shoved him playfully to the side, before pulling him back by their joined hands. They were pretty close to the street after all.

"Anyway, while both of you never quite learned how to let things go, that's not always a bad thing, I think. You just have to pick the right things to hold on to." He stressed his point with another squeeze of his hand.

Atem wasn't entirely convinced.

"Kaiba's an expert at holding a grudge though," he grumbled.

Yugi just smiled at him.

"Yeah, but he's even better at holding on to you, isn't he?"

 

 

[Evening]

 

 

When he heard the front door opening and closing, Atem had already been wasting time for a few hours by building random things in Minecraft and blowing them up once finished. It had a very therapeutic effect, he found. He hesitated a split second more before getting up, walking towards the telltale sound of someone sifting through the kitchen cabinets.

He found Mokuba digging through the cupboard that held the house's assortment of snacks. A quick glance at the clock told Atem it was already six. Both brothers should've been home by now.

And not eating snacks for dinner.

Atem had to admit he still felt rather awkward after last night's ordeal, but his need to know where Seto was won out in the end. He cleared his throat.  

"Hey Mokuba?"

Startled, Mokuba hit his head in his haste to turn around. Atem winced in sympathy. "Ah, yeah?" Mokuba replied, smoothing down his hair gingerly.

"Have you seen Seto today?"

Mokuba blinked owlishly, confused at the question. "No, I was busy helping out the IT guys most of the day. As far as I know, he's been in his office. He had an inspection scheduled in the R&D department at five though, so if he's not home yet it probably ran late."

Atem bit his lip. Mokuba was none the wiser to Kaiba's current mood or whereabouts either then.

Well, with Seto not coming home any time soon, the least he could do was make sure Mokuba ate more than the packet of cookies he was holding.

"So, want to order pizza?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

 

 

 [Night]

 

 

"Atem? You in here?"

Atem rubbed his eyes, blearily blinking them open. A yawn escaped him as he leant over the back of the couch to check who woke him.

"Why are you on the couch?" Mokuba asked. He was dressed in pajamas, holding a steaming mug with both hands.  Atem flopped back down.

"Ah, no reason in particular, really," he grumbled. Bundled up in a blanket between the many pillows on the large couch - Atem had insisted on buying them - he had a perfect view of the main entrance hall. From here, he'd notice immediately when Seto arrived. He hugged one of the fluffier pillows and turned on his side, feigning fatigue.

"'m jus' tired."

Mokuba padded over to the other end of the couch, gently moving Atem's feet aside to sit down next to him. He took a sip before continuing, "Is Seto still out?"

Atem kept his eyes stubbornly closed. "Looks like it."

Another sip.

"Did you guys have a fight?"

There was no getting out of this conversation, was there? Atem turned on his back, readjusting the pillow. He couldn't actually see the ceiling in the barely-lit room, but he imagined following the intricate patterns along it with his eyes anyway. It was soothing.

"I'm not sure," he said truthfully, "but I don't think so."

As far as Atem was concerned, they didn't fight.

After all, could it even be called a fight if no fists or words were exchanged? Was it a fight if there was nothing aside from a door closing in the dark?

A _fight_ meant a challenge issued and returned, a back-and-forth Atem was well used to by now. He knew how to deal with fights.

It was the silence that he couldn't handle.

Kaiba was never truly _silent_ with him. During duels, _fights_ , he yelled and taunted. He looked for the flaws in your defenses and dug into them with either word or action. Alone, in the comfort of their home, he teased and laughed and whispered. His face, his hands, his entire body spoke, even when his voice did not. Atem knew the rhythm of his fingers tapping on a keyboard and the way he groaned when his alarm went off in the morning. He knew and was known in return. They may share an odd language, but it was theirs to speak.

Absent men, however, don't have much to say.

If only Kaiba would talk to him, they could progress from their current stalemate. They were getting nowhere, and Atem felt trapped in a state of limbo; unsure of which way the scales would tip.

Mokuba frowned, trying to put the pieces together.

"When did he leave?"

And there it was. The part where they had to discuss _it_.

"Ehm, yesterday. After you-" Atem finished his sentence with a vague knocking gesture au lieu of embarrassing himself further.

"...Oh." Mokuba set his mug down on the coffee table before settling fully into his corner of the couch. "I didn't mean to..."

"It's not your fault, we-" He coughed, "-we should have been quieter to start with... Both times."

Mokuba chuckled softly.

"Hey, I'm not here to judge what you like. Though admittedly, it is rather horrifying to hear in explicit detail exactly what you get up to with my big brother..."

Atem gave a light kick to Mokuba's knee in response. "Trust me, this conversation right now is plenty horrifying to me as well."

"Aww, what's the matter?" Mokuba poked him in the ankle. "Don't like discussing your sex life?"

A huff left Atem's lips. "With the little brother of the man I'm sleeping with? Can't see why I'd be uncomfortable."

Unperturbed by the sarcasm in the other's tone, Mokuba continued, "Good, now we're both on the same page."

"Which would be?"

"The page where we agree we don't want a repeat of this situation."

Atem threw his pillow in the general direction of Mokuba's face. It missed spectacularly.

"I get it, we'll be more careful."

Mokuba stretched as he stood up from the couch. "Thank you. If it's any consolation, at least I could tell he very much seemed to enjoy-"

Atem wished he'd kept the pillow for a while longer, just so he could throw it properly this time. "Oh gods, please shut up, Mokuba!"

The younger Kaiba laughed as he picked up his mug.

"No way, I'm having too much fun with this."

Before walking away, he added, "Don't be too harsh on Seto, I'm fairly sure he's only acting like this because it was _me_ who heard. He tends to not care much about others' opinions aside from yours and mine, as you may have noticed."

Atem laid back down. Objectively, he knew Mokuba was right. Kaiba was very vocal in telling others off when they butted into his business in any other circumstance, showing neither embarrassment nor shame. Only Mokuba and Atem himself got to see the more flustered side of him. The jury was still out on whether or not this was a good thing.

"Yeah," he said, "I noticed."

But he refused to give up his complaining rights over being ignored.

 

 

[Too Early / Morning]

 

 

The sun had barely risen above the horizon when Mokuba burst into his brother's office.

"Please tell me you didn't spend the night here", were the first words out of his mouth. Kaiba could feel a headache setting in. He grimaced.

"Mokuba-"

"Seto."

His arms crossed, Mokuba stood steadfast against his brother's glare. This was his life now, he lamented. Talking about his brother's sex life with both people involved because they were too stupid to figure themselves out. He needed a raise.

Or at least a vacation.

He walked up and leaned against the side of the desk.

Without direct eye contact, Kaiba let himself lower his guard somewhat. He still was at a loss for words though. What did you say to your younger sibling after he had heard you-

He refused to finish that thought. As open as he was with Mokuba about most things in their life now, _that_ was not something he was supposed to hear. Ever.

As if Mokuba had sensed that Seto didn't plan on taking the first step, he started with a sigh, "Okay, big bro, listen. About you and Atem..." He paused, gathering his thoughts and the things he wanted to convey to his brother.

He was honestly more distressed at Seto's reaction than the actual events of the previous days. How could he make his stubborn older brother see reason though?

Seto usually wasn't the type of person to react to embarrassment, publicly or otherwise. He was treading unfamiliar territory. While Mokuba could understand why this case was different, he didn't see the big deal. He was his brother, what did he think Mokuba was going to do with the information?  

At most, he was going to get a lifetime of teasing, but even then only when it was just the two of them...And Atem. Mokuba knew better than to spread gossip about his brother, especially when it hit so close to home. Business-related rumors had their uses, but he would never blab about their personal lives. He thought Seto was aware of that.  

His brother made no move to interrupt him though, so he took that as a positive sign.

One day, Mokuba was going to complain about having to be the adult in their conversations so often. He really was.

He continued, "The two of you are a couple, right? Plus, you live together. I obviously know that more than sleeping happens in your bedroom. I do not have an issue with you having a healthy sex life. Okay, yes, yesterday. I interrupted you two. But that was only because I needed rest! I was nervous for a meeting, so I wanted you guys to keep quiet. It's not like I told you to stop!"

Kaiba could feel his face heat up. Stumbling over his words, Mokuba backtracked, "No wait, that probably didn't come out as intended!" as he mentally facepalmed.

Way to go, Mokuba. Definitely helping.

"The only reason I got annoyed the other night is because I was stressed out over that investor meeting, not because you were getting some, is the point I'm trying to make!"

Kaiba buried his face in his hands for a moment and just breathed. Even if Mokuba wasn't upset at them, it couldn't have been pleasant to be woken up in such a way.

Ever since Atem had moved in, he'd been afraid an issue like this might come up. Sure, Atem and Mokuba got along splendidly after the initial awkwardness, but being supportive of their relationship was one thing. He highly doubted Mokuba appreciated hearing their sexual exploits. Kaiba sure as hell wasn't happy about it. He didn't want to suggest it, but...

"Do you want to move out?"

Mokuba looked down at him. "Huh, why?"

Rubbing a hand over his face, he explained, "So you don't have to deal with Atem and I. So you wouldn't risk running into those situations."

Baffled, Mokuba exclaimed, "You do realize you can just sound-proof the house better, right?"

Kaiba shifted in his seat. "Even so, I wouldn't be able to guarantee you wouldn't- That we-"

Amused, Mokuba snickered. Seto was asking for it now.

"Are you kicking me out because you can't keep it in your pants?"

Mokuba couldn't remember ever seeing his brother this particular shade of tomato red before. It was impressive how fast the color spread.

"That's not what I- No! It's your house as much as it is mine."

Seto looked like he desperately wanted to explain himself, but knew he would only dig his own grave at this point if he did. Mokuba took pity on him, for now.

"I know, big bro, don't worry. Truth be told, as long as you still want me at the house, I don't see any reason to move out." He smiled, meeting Seto's eyes. "The mansion's big enough for all of us."

His brother looked halfway between pleased and disgruntled.

"You really need to stop growing up so fast."

Mokuba laughed. "You wish, I only need a little bit more to catch up to you! Now, can you please come home? Go make up with that boyfriend of yours, he's been beating himself up over this all day. He's almost as bad as you."

Now _that_ made the color drain from Kaiba's face.

"....How mad is he?"

Mokuba hummed.

"You won't know until you go talk to him."

 

 

[Morning]

 

 

Kaiba shut the front door behind him as quietly as possible. Seeing how early it was, Atem would still be in bed. He had no idea how to approach him at the moment, but if anything, Seto Kaiba was good at moving forward regardless of circumstance.

Leaving his shoes and jacket near the entrance, he slowly headed for the stairs.

As he passed the living room, a movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention.

Atem was spread out haphazardly over the largest couch, dressed in naught but a tank top and boxers, blanket forgotten to the side. Kaiba frowned in confusion. Why was Atem down here, instead of their room?

...He couldn't have waited for Seto to come home, could he?

God, Kaiba felt like an idiot. They'd had fights over worse things and always managed to come through stronger. He didn't know why he was so hesitant to sit down and talk to his lover, when he was one of the people who understood him best.

Some days, he wished he was better at all this. It was proven to him yet again how much more complicated it was to hold onto something than it was to chase it.

Leaving the orphanage was easy compared to making sure Gozaburo kept them around.

Taking over Kaiba Corp was difficult, but keeping it was the true challenge.

Getting together with Atem had been nothing short of a miracle, in his opinion.

How was he supposed to keep this? Unlike employees, company stock, belongings, Atem was not something he could control. The only thing that tied the two of them were their feelings. And feelings were unreliable, fickle things that Seto was loathe to fully trust. If he screwed up, did something unforgivable in Atem's eyes, who was to say Atem's feelings for him wouldn't go up in smoke? If Atem wanted to leave, he would.

His insides churned at the thought.

He moved over to the couch, sitting down in front of it. It was cramped and the coffee table dug into his back, but Kaiba couldn't bring himself to care. Sunlight was starting to peek through the blinds, its golden shine further emphasizing the regal air that always surrounded Atem. The house seemed to emanate tranquility. It probably wouldn't much longer.

Kaiba cleared his throat. No going back now.

Atem 's eyes fluttered open, squinting against the sunlight streaming in from the windows. It took a few seconds for his vision to focus on the figure in front of him. His whispered "...Seto?" came out raspy.

Kaiba gulped audibly. "Yes?"

Atem blinked. Kaiba was staring resolutely at his pillow instead of his face. That wouldn't do.

"Hi", he started.

Kaiba forced a "Good morning" in reply.

Atem searched Seto's face, drinking in the other's familiar form. He looked tired, mostly. There were bags forming under his eyes, and they seemed slightly bloodshot. Atem himself still felt rather queasy too, his neck protesting when he tried to move. Instead, he just put an arm under his head and stayed where he was.

"Where's Mokuba?"

Seto drew up his knees, leaning his arms on top of them. Putting up a barrier of sorts, Atem thought. 

"Back at the office", came the answer, "He suggested taking over for the day."

"The entire day?"

Kaiba made a noise of acknowledgement. He was busy scolding himself in his mind.

He could do better than this. If he could face Atem in the arena and meet his eyes in a duel no matter what, he should meet them here too. Backing down didn't belong in his vocabulary.

Atem continued, "Are you still mad at me?"

"I'm not angry at you. Never was. I was just..."

He sighed in aggravation. Admitting it felt like defeat, somehow.

"Mortified?"

Kaiba nodded.

Atem twisted around on the couch, trying to find a more comfortable position. He ended up lying on his stomach, chin propped up on his hand. The frustration that had been building up since yesterday was bursting at the seams now its cause sat in front of him.

"Being embarrassed, or angry for that matter, is not a reason to treat me like dirt, Seto. Not gonna lie, I'm pretty pissed off that you just up and left without sparing me a backwards glance."

While it was true that Atem was adept at spotting Kaiba's unvoiced feelings, that wasn't enough. He could see that the other was remorseful, but Atem needed him to say it. If he put it out in the open, he couldn't take it back later and pretend it never happened. If he said it out loud, it was _real_. 

"...I'm sorry. I might have overreacted."

It was the best he could do. Kaiba had learned early on that Atem appreciated honesty above all else, so he swallowed the urge to tack on anything more to his apology. Trying to explain his actions when he didn't know how to do so would most likely end in disaster. To start with, his preferred way of speech was curt and got the message across efficiently, but rang insincere when it came to more emotional conversations.

He was trying to improve on that, though.

Atem leaned forward on his elbows, narrowing the distance between them. Kaiba's head tilted up to meet Atem's lips on pure instinct, hoping for the best.

Atem huffed a laugh into their kiss, but didn't pull away.

There used to be a time where Kaiba wouldn't have admitted to any wrongdoing on his part, even under threat. And a time where Atem wouldn't have wanted to understand his reasoning either. They'd both come a long way, he thought. 

 One of Atem's hands played with a lock of the other's hair, tenderly brushing it behind his ear. He slid it down to cup Seto's jaw as he pressed fractionally closer. The kiss was unexpectedly sweet, just the two of them breathing in each other's presence. When they broke apart, he could see the beginning of a smile form on Seto's face. Atem responded in kind.

He was still going to get something out of this entire situation though.

"Apology accepted", he grinned. "Now help me get up and into a real bed, my back is killing me."

Kaiba stared at him in disbelief.

On second thought, considering who he was talking to, disbelief was not quite the right word. He could definitely believe Atem demanded to be carried all the way up to the bedroom.

He grumbled, "I did warn you not to sleep here", but picked the smaller man up regardless.

"Shouldn't have bought all these comfortable sofas then", Atem shot back. He wrapped his arms around Kaiba's neck to ensure he wouldn't fall down.

Securing his hold on Atem's torso and legs, Kaiba tried hard to not over-think things. Atem wasn't angry with him anymore, that was what mattered. Maybe later he would try to explain why he'd reacted the way he did. They had time.

The trek up to their shared bedroom took a while, Atem having trouble keeping quiet and fidgeting in Seto's arms every so often. It didn't help that Kaiba jostled him once they reached the end of the stairs.

"Dear Ra, Kaiba, if you drop me here of all places-"

He rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to drop you, settle down." Under his breath, he added, "You're awfully lively for a guy that woke up less than ten minutes ago."

Atem snorted, but decided that curling up closer to Kaiba's heat was preferable to actually replying. For someone who presented the world with an icy exterior cold enough to rival the Antarctic, Seto's body was pleasantly warm up close. He shook himself awake before he'd begin to doze off. Now wasn't the time to fall back asleep.

When they came to the part of the hallway that led to Mokuba's room, Atem addressed the other seemingly out of the blue. "I could have gone without Mokuba hearing us too, you know." He rested his chin on Kaiba's shoulder and murmured, "Especially after all this, I'd rather forget it happened at all."

Kaiba snorted, "What happened to acknowledging your past, oh great pharaoh?"

"I'm-Hey!" Without warning, Kaiba rearranged Atem in his arms, compensating for the shift in balance as he pushed their bedroom door open.

He made short work of depositing Atem unceremoniously onto the bed, though he hadn't foreseen being pulled down along with the other. Atem promptly crowded him towards the center of the king sized bed, nimble fingers working his tie loose. His watch was next, placed carefully onto the nightstand.  Kaiba wondered where this was going.

Wordlessly, Atem laid down and motioned for him to do the same.

Once settled, Atem resumed, "As I was saying, I'm acknowledging it by making sure the same thing won't happen again. Looking towards the future, Kaiba."

Kaiba was caught between amusement and genuine curiosity. "And how do you plan on guaranteeing that it won't happen again?"

"I might have a few ideas." That glint in Atem's eyes predicted trouble, Kaiba thought.

"Such as?"

A thumb ghosted over Seto's lips, lingering at the corner of this mouth.

Atem lowered his voice, teasing, "Hmm, I always imagined that your pretty lips would look particularly charming stretched around a ball gag."

Kaiba dearly hoped he'd managed to conceal his reaction to those words. Overall, he was not as fond as Atem seemed to be of toys and props, but this suggestion... It might work in their advantage. There was no way he'd lie down and let it happen that easily though.

He schooled his face into a well-calculated smirk and turned to run the bare hint of teeth over Atem's fingers. "On what information did you base that nonsense?"

Atem grinned back wickedly. "Oh, nothing in particular."

So this was their game today?

Kaiba wouldn't say he was very adept at seduction, even now, but he could hold his own. He was aware of the things that made Atem squirm.

When the aforementioned man gently pushed his thumb past the other's lips, Seto bit down just enough to immobilize the appendage and ran his tongue along it. All of Atem's focus got sucked to that single point of heat, entranced by the caress of Kaiba's  skin. He moved up to straddle him, causing the bed to creak.

Without missing a beat, Kaiba's hands flew to his sides, nails skimming over the flimsy material of the tank top Atem had fallen asleep in. Still unable to remove his hand, Atem locked their mouths together like that, nipping and licking, slowly coaxing Kaiba's to relax. Once Atem managed to get his thumb free, they skipped any pretense of chasteness, deepening their kiss into a combination of slow, deep swipes of tongue interspersed with the drag of sharp teeth.

Kaiba dragged his hands down, firmly gripping Atem's ass. His breath caught as Atem moaned into their kiss, grinding their hips together. The desperation for any sort of friction was nigh unbearable. Something needed to be done, fast.

He broke away from Atem's lips to drag his mouth over his jaw instead, taunting, "You're going to have to try harder if you want to see my lips stretched around anything today." His voice was a lot more steady than it should have been, considering his position.

If Atem had any say in it, that wouldn't last much longer.

He tugged on Seto's collar, hooking his finger behind a button before snapping it open. Kaiba was wearing too many clothes. One by one, the little buttons came undone. Having reached the end of his patience, Atem didn't bother being careful.

"Watch it," Kaiba grunted when he noticed, "This shirt was expensive."

Unfazed, Atem continued. "Everything you own is expensive."

Kaiba was being entirely uncooperative, stretching out and placing his hands beneath his head. The shirt left hanging open, Atem redirected his attentions to the other's belt. He moved backwards to drag Kaiba's pants down his legs, taking his socks along with it and throwing all of it haphazardly onto the floor.

"There, now we're even."

Kaiba spared a mournful look for his clothing, dreading the state they'd be in later. He'd have to get them dry cleaned again.

Atem gave him a once-over. The shirt framed Kaiba's exposed chest nicely, leading Atem's gaze down to his - now tented - underwear. Kaiba, for his part, seemed to be holding himself back from curling up into a less vulnerable position out of sheer stubbornness. Atem grinned at him and crawled back up, positioning himself between Kaiba's legs.

Big mistake.

Kaiba clamped his thighs together, effectively trapping Atem between them, and rolled the two of them around. Sometime during the tussle, he managed to get a hold of Atem's wrists, pinning them together on his chest. Both were panting, Kaiba's victorious smirk in stark contrast to Atem's frown.

"My turn now."

Atem's expression reverted to its usual confident smile.

"Is that so?"

First point of business: getting rid of that attitude.

Kaiba released Atem's wrists and slipped his hands under his shirt, shoving it up as far as it would go and twisting it. Atem squawked in indignation. Either he'd have to stay like this, part of his arms caught in the fabric of the shirt halfway over his head, or he'd have to take it off.

Seto left him to make his own choice on the matter.

He sucked a hickey into the bend of Atem's collarbone before dipping his head further, one hand on the other's side to keep him in place. Muffled moaning could be heard from behind Atem's shirt. He kept his pace slow but steady, applying pressure to all of the spots on Atem's body he knew to be sensitive.

The sudden feeling of fingers in his hair told him that Atem had managed to work himself free. The digits encouraged his ministrations though, only pressing him closer. He shot Atem a look, warning him to stay put, before sliding down.

His tongue traced a path straight down the other's torso, pausing only when his teeth caught on the piercing at the other's navel, eliciting another moan. He smoothed his tongue over the small golden bar, silently grateful it was one of the more subdued jewel studded ones Atem owned. Kaiba was willing to admit that Atem's taste in jewelry suited him, but it was such a hassle at times. If he got his hair tangled into some elaborate golden necklace one more time he was going to scream.

Atem let out a frustrated groan when Kaiba lingered there for a while, but did nothing to hurry him along. He was curious to see how far Kaiba would take this.

Seto was anything but passive in the bedroom, to say the least, but Atem had found that he rarely initiated actual intimacy himself. Instead, he often opted for a more defensive strategy, choosing to counter rather than instigate. It posed a fascinating juxtaposition with his approach to dueling.

He felt the sting of nails run along the dip of his hipbones mere seconds before air hit his erection. An involuntary shiver ran up his spine at the sudden change in temperature. How had he failed to notice Kaiba stripping him of his last article of clothing?

Kaiba wasted no time in taking hold of Atem's cock and swiping the flat of his tongue over the head. Atem's grip on his hair tightened.

Good.

Kaiba tried his best to conceal any hesitation he might have had, pushing his rational mind as far to the back as it would go.

_What if his lack of experience showed?_

Atem wouldn't care.

Seto ran his tongue along the underside of the other's shaft, spit slicking the way.

_What if he messed up?_

Then he'd curse at himself, try again, and succeed. The same thing he always did. And honestly, considering the guy was getting his dick sucked either way, Atem had no right to complain about his technique.

_Atem wouldn't complain to start with. He never did before, why would he start now?_

He gulped and took a deep breath before swallowing down the first few inches of Atem's erection, swirling his tongue on the way back up.

Atem's breath hitched.

Kaiba bobbed his head in earnest, mindful of keeping his teeth to himself. Every other movement was punctuated by the hollowing of his cheeks. He wrapped his fingers around the base of the other's cock, stroking the parts he couldn't reach with his mouth.

His own erection was staining the fabric of his underwear with precome, but he ignored it. Most of his focus was taken up by the pulse of Atem in his mouth, by the way he had his head thrown back and his thighs trembled. Kaiba smoothed his free hand down the curve of Atem's back where it arched up from the mattress.

Atem wasn't as vocal as he himself tended to get, instead showing his appreciation through soft grunts and caresses, encouraging words whispered in the haze of heat.

Kaiba came up for air, breathing heavily. A string of saliva still connected his lips to the other's member. Atem made a - whiny, in Kaiba's opinion - noise at the sudden lack of stimulation.

Kaiba took the chance to assess the state Atem was in. Obviously, he knew of the former pharaoh's attractiveness more so than anyone else, but sometimes it still threw him for a loop.

The smoothness of his skin, the barely-there blotchy red of his blush spreading all the way down his neck.

His face screwed up in pleasure or eyes glazed over with lust.

Just... _him_.

Atem smiled at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Had enough already?"

Rather than dignify the other with a response, he moved Atem's legs further apart and hoisted them over his shoulders.

Atem laughed breathlessly. Seto's heart hurt at how joyful it sounded.

He set back to his self-assigned task of making his lover squirm with renewed vigor. The noisier and sloppier Kaiba got, the more incoherent Atem became. He swore in some very colorful Ancient Egyptian, possibly Greek, when Kaiba swallowed around his length and hummed in tandem.

Atem started tugging on his hair harsher, which was not in itself uncommon - assuming it meant ' _I'm coming, let go'_ \- if not for the fact that Atem had his legs crossed over Kaiba's back and it was physically impossible for him to move away.

Kaiba resigned himself to his fate, increasing his pace and taking Atem as deep down his throat as he could.

He barely tasted the bitter tang of Atem's release before he found his shoulders once more free of pressure, straightaway being pulled back. He choked at the unexpected movement.

Judging by Atem's snickering, he was very amused at the image Kaiba made, the bottom half of his face now streaked with come.

Seto glowered at him, but couldn't stay annoyed when Atem snatched the lapel of his now-ruined shirt to pull him in for a kiss. He allowed himself to melt into the gesture.

He smacked Atem's hand away from his face though.

Kaiba didn't trust him to not smear out the sticky fluid even further.

He took off his shirt and wiped his mouth and neck with it, shooting another exasperated glare at the one responsible for the mess.

" _Really_?"

Atem pecked him on the corner of his mouth.

"Sorry about that."

Lies. He didn't look even slightly remorseful.

Atem turned to open a drawer in the nightstand, stretching out to reach what they needed. He could have moved closer to the edge of the bed, but Kaiba was convinced he enjoyed showing off the way his body looked like this, bare and in motion.

Kaiba let his eyes roam as he discarded his soiled shirt in a corner of the bed, getting rid of his underwear at the same time. Atem closed the dresser again and tossed him the lube and a condom. 

"So, any preference today?" Atem lounged on the pillows at the headboard, basking in the spots of sunlight there. Like hell he didn't know what he was doing to Kaiba right now, that asshole.

Kaiba pulled him closer, begrudgingly grumbling, "Top." If Atem wanted him to admit to anything else, he would be waiting for a long time.  

Lucky for him, Atem obliged without complaint. His arms wrapped around Seto's neck, joining their lips together again. Atem's tongue explored his mouth without preamble, making Kaiba wonder why Atem sincerely didn't seem to mind the lingering taste of his own come.

Kaiba wasn't complaining though. He'd be hard pressed to admit it, but he enjoyed their kisses. This was no doubt one of the more deeper and sensual ones they often shared during sex, but there were others. Pecks for teasing. Slow kisses for mornings. As long as they weren't in public, all was fair game.

Atem seemed to have made it a personal challenge to distract Seto with kisses whenever he could get away with it. Claimed he liked the grounding sensation kissing gave him. Kaiba didn't understand the feeling. If anything, kissing made him more lightheaded.

He disconnected their lips with a pop to put some distance between them. Once he was able to actually move his arms, he pumped a fair amount of lube into his hand, spreading it around until it reached a more suitable temperature.

He squeezed Atem's side, asking, "Are you going to turn around for this?"

Atem smirked wolfishly before grabbing a hold of Seto's wrist and guiding it down between his spread legs. Then, he linked his knees into the bend of his own arms, pulling them further apart. Throughout all this he maintained eye contact and _that same_ _damn smirk_.

Kaiba felt a vein in his jaw twitch. He guessed that was a _no_ on the turning around.

He let the excess lube in his palm drip down onto Atem's perineum and spread it around, making sure his fingers were properly coated before inserting the first digit. As soon as the other relaxed enough, he repeated the process with a second and third finger, scissoring and twisting, adding more lube when necessary.

Atem mumbled directions every once in a while. They consisted of nothing but short, clipped sentences like _'More to the right'_ , _'Add another one'_ and _'Good_ '.

Kaiba took note of the fact that Atem's hands had moved to push back his bangs, his eyes were half lidded and his chest was heaving. Not to mention, his legs were still opened obscenely far.

Kaiba's lack of attention to his own arousal was starting to make itself known. Painfully so.

He removed his fingers and fumbled around behind him for his already ruined shirt to wipe them clean. Atem ripped the condom packet open, sat up and pushed Kaiba backwards so he could put it on him. 

Kaiba bit his tongue and tried very hard to think of something, anything that didn't involve Atem's hands on him. Even the chill of more lube being spread over his erection only got him more worked up. Math equations. Principles of business law. Deep breaths, he could do this.

He managed to locate his shirt and cleaned his hands best as he could, taking Atem's arm next and wiping the lube off of his hand too. Atem laughed but allowed it, moving to straddle Kaiba's lap so he could mouth at his neck and suck small marks all over his skin.

The shirt was thrown back aside and before long Kaiba had positioned himself over Atem. He slowly thrust forward. Ages seemed to pass before he was buried to the hilt, muscles screaming at him with the need to move.

Giving Atem time to adjust was higher on the priority list though.

He pushed his weight up on his arms, distancing himself from Atem's heat in an attempt to clear his head. Times like this, it struck him just how _small_ Atem looked underneath him. Not delicate in the least, but still. Kaiba basically towered over him up close.

Atem pinched his forearm. "No falling asleep on me. You can move now."

Kaiba grunted, complying. He rocked his hips back and forth, gently on the first few thrusts but quickly settling into a harsher pace.

Atem dug his nails into Seto's neck.

"Come on, fuck me like you mean it," he panted, "This is supposed to be make up sex, right?"

Kaiba's teeth ground together. He swung one of Atem's legs over his shoulder, drew back excruciatingly slow and _thrust_. The change of angle worked in his advantage, hitting Atem's prostate on the first try.

" _Better now_?" He gasped out.

Atem moaned back, " _Much_!"

They fell into a new rhythm, the push and pull of their bodies causing the bed to creak. Kaiba made a mental note to fix that later. He kept one hand firmly locked around the leg on his shoulder, but let the other fall to Atem's pelvis. He flattened his palm, fingertips brushing against cold metal before moving to ghost over the other's erection.

He wondered if the short refractory period was an 'I existed as a repressed spirit for 3000 years' thing or purely an Atem thing.

It didn't take much longer after that before he felt his climax draw near, Atem's murmured comments and praise spurring him on. Clinging to his last scraps of sanity, Kaiba grasped the other's erection fully and pumped his hand in time with his thrusts.

In the end, he couldn't tell whether he or Atem came first, the rush of orgasm drowning out everything else. He was aware enough of his surroundings to fall down onto the sheets _next_ to Atem at least, instead of on top of him.

Atem himself was definitely showing signs of being halfway to a sated post-coital nap. Kaiba forced himself to sit up, grab the nearest piece of fabric - his shirt - and make a basic effort at cleaning them up.  

Atem chuckled.

"Well, your shirt is thoroughly ruined beyond recovery now."

Kaiba ran his fingers along one of the seams, considering. "Didn't like it that much anyway."

It got tossed into a corner of the room.

He'd dispose of it later. For now, he used his remaining strength to pull the sheets up to cover the two of them. Atem commandeered one of Kaiba's arms as a makeshift pillow, repositioning his head this way and that until he deemed it comfortable.

"Didn't you _just_ wake up?"

Kaiba's other arm was pulled around his lover's waist, forcing him to lie on his side and scoot closer. He squinted his eyes. Why did Atem have to have this _thing_ with lying in the sun?

"Shush, sleep now."

He glanced down at the other man snuggling up against his chest. He considered the contrast they made, and the way they fit together.

Kaiba was probably large enough to hold Atem and curl around his back completely if he wanted to. He could pull the covers higher and hide them away from everyone else. But Atem looked perfectly content as he was: stretched out, facing him, the only points of contact between them being where he used Seto's bicep as a pillow, and the arm he'd loosely pulled around his waist.

More than content.... He looked _happy_.

Seto sighed, taking one last look at Atem's tranquil face.

He closed his eyes to sleep.

If Atem wanted to stay like that, he would.

 

 

[Evening]

 

 

Mokuba entered through the garage door, relieved to be home after a long day at KC headquarters. Don't get him wrong, he suggested taking over for the day, but it was _exhausting_. He wasn't sure whether slow days like today were worse, or the ones where everything seemed to go wrong. At least the latter was interesting.

Whatever.

He shrugged his jacket off and hung it on the appropriate hook on the wall when he heard it.

Banging noises.

 _Loud_ banging noises.

Coming from the kitchen.

And _groaning_.

He hollered, "Oh for fuck's sake!"

"Oh, Mokuba," came Atem's voice, "Is that you?"

Mokuba was getting dangerously close to banging his head against a wall. He'd left them alone since morning. It was now seven in the evening. There was no possible way they would still be having make up sex. Doing the do. Horizontal tangoing. Summoning Obelisk.

Yep, he was definitely going insane. "How long have you guys been at it!?"

He was met with another loud groan from Atem, followed by a shouted "What time is it?"

"When I said I wasn't against the two of you having an active sex life I didn't mean 'Please, do try having sex in the kitchen'! We eat there!"

Atem's reply was barely audible over the clanging of metal, presumably cutlery.

"What did you say?"

"Are you kidding me!?"

The blender turned on. "Sorry, can't hear you!"

Mokuba drew a blank. What the fuck was going on?

 He prayed to every deity known to man that whatever he'd find in the kitchen, it'd involve being clothed, and entered the room.

Seto was sitting at the table, staring at his phone and resolutely ignoring the world around him. "It was his idea", he said, pointing at Atem.

The latter turned to face Mokuba, fingers still pressed against the blender's power button.

"You want a smoothie?"

"...I'm getting this entire place sound-proofed as soon as possible, _ugh_."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to cry I'm so glad I finally finished this thing, it took ages (read: over a week)
> 
> [ [Here] ](https://evexe-n.tumblr.com/post/158220827546/additional-authors-notes-for-fic-warmthmore) are a bunch of silly additional author's notes on my tumblr, in case you're interested.
> 
>  
> 
> I need to sleep now.


End file.
